


These Rare Sunny Days

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cafetería, Days Off, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a day off for the team, and they’re just sitting around and debating about what to do. Season Four-ish, though no real spoilers. Gen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Rare Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

“We can play-” Sheppard began to suggest, but Ronon interrupted with a lazy drawl though he looked absolutely serious as he spoke. 

“If you say ‘golf’, then I will make your next training session with Teyla harder than usual.” 

Sheppard glanced at him, decided it wasn’t worth arguing, and turned back to his tray of food. 

“What about the mainland?” McKay asked, pulling out a chair for Teyla as she came to sit with them. 

“We did that last weekend,” Sheppard complained, annoyed that no one wanted to play golf with him. 

“Fishing?” Ronon offered. 

“Again, see above answer,” Sheppard said. Ronon growled, and Teyla cut in smoothly, as she put down her tray. 

“Perhaps we might be able to see a movie?” She suggested. “There are many from your world that Ronon and I still have not seen,” 

“A movie sounds good,” Ronon agreed, grinning fiercely at her. Teyla just raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink. 

“We were kinda hoping for some time out…” Sheppard began, when suddenly they heard the gate being activated rather unexpectedly from the gateroom, and the three boys leapt to their feet. “Excellent timing! Let’s go!” 

The three boys left, and Teyla remained sitting at their table with a sigh, even as she smiled and prepared to follow.

It looked like they would be able to have some fun on this rare sunny day off after all.   
==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
